In many less developed countries, and in underdeveloped areas in many countries there is a need for building low cost housing units and other structures in an expeditious, cost-effective manner using local labor resources that may not be highly skilled and trained in modern construction methods. However, many of the present alternative construction methods in such areas, such as wood frame construction and concrete construction, require skilled labor and the hauling of substantial equipment and materials to the construction site.
Construction methods are known which use various types of foam forms and foam blocks. These forms and blocks contain voids that are filled with concrete and reinforcing rod (“rebar”) and the forms or blocks are either removed or left in place. One such construction method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,035 to Hanson, et al. uses blocks that may be made of urethane foam. Voids in the block construction are filled with rebar and concrete and the blocks are left in place to provide insulation. Another such method, taught by Reddi-Form, Inc., of Oakland, N.J. 07436, uses form blocks that lock together to form channels for receiving concrete and rebar. These form blocks are made of polystyrene foam. Buildings constructed using the systems of Reddi-Form, Inc. may be finished by attaching wood or other materials (such as wood, aluminum or vinyl siding, brick or stone, or stucco) to the outside surface of the construction. Other construction methods use sheets of foam connected by transverse members, the interior cavity formed by which is filled with concrete and rebar.
All of these systems have the benefit of providing sturdy, insulated structures that can be erected fairly quickly. However, they all require that the bulky foam blocks or forms and other materials be transported to the construction site. This is inconvenient for construction undertaken in underdeveloped or remote locations. Furthermore, the storage of the blocks at the source and at the construction site is inconvenient.
In addition to the foregoing, the prior construction systems do not provide an exterior finish on the blocks or forms. Thus, conventional exterior finishing methods, which may involve the use of bulky and expensive materials, may have to be used thereon.